


Afraid to Move On

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [72]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Killian sees Emma with her family and he can't wait to tell them about him and Emma but Emma stops him and Snow makes it clear that he isn't good enough for her daughter. Emma doesn't say anything and Killian thinks that Emma is ashamed of him so he leaves and 2 days later she looks for him and worries when she can't find him and the only person who knows where he is, is Henry. Some CS angst/fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid to Move On

Killian had been talking a stroll about town when he saw Emma with her family. They had been seeing each other since they came back, but he had yet to have a conversation with her parents about it. She kept pushing it off, saying that they were busy with Neal, and were too exhausted. But seeing them sitting in Granny’s made it seem like as good a time as any.

As soon as he entered the diner, he saw Emma’s eyes widen. He figured he was just surprised to see him and slid right into their booth.

“Hook,” David said in acknowledgement.

“Mate,” Killian said, slightly nervous. He was extremely excited to tell her family; after not having one for so long, he knew how important it was to Emma that she had them now. “Emma and I actually wanted to talk to you both about something.”

“Oh?” Snow asked with a raise of her eyebrows. “And what would that be?”

“Nothing,” Emma said, attempting to stop him from talking.

Unfortunately for her, at the same time he said, “About Emma and I.”

“What is there to discuss about the two of you?” Snow questioned. “It’s not like she would ever date you, not when she just lost her True Love. Hook, you got to leave it alone; she’s not interested. Besides, what could you even offer her? You’re just a pirate.”

He felt the words cut through him like a dagger. His eyes flickered towards Emma who seemed to be looking down. And all of a sudden, he understood; Emma was ashamed of him. So he did what any proud pirate would do; he walked out of the diner and didn’t look back.

~ ES & KJ ~

Emma stared off as her pirate left the diner. She knew she should have said something, but she couldn’t. she had frozen when he began to explain everything and now he was gone.

“Snow, you shouldn’t have said that,” David said heatedly. “You know as well as I do that Neal wasn’t her True Love.”

“Says who?” Snow protested. “They loved each other!”

“Yes, then he abandoned me and sent me to jail,” Emma said, breaking out of her spell. “It never would have been him, Mom. I just never told you because you seemed not to be listening whenever I tried to explain it to you.”

Snow looked at her in confusion, “But he’s your first love! You have a child together.”

“That doesn’t mean that we were meant to be,” Emma said. “You and Dad got it lucky when you fell in love with your first loves; but that’s not how it has to work. I didn’t say anything before because I was scared, but I like Killian, a lot. And we have been seeing each other. Now, I would like for you to approve, but it won’t stop me if you don’t. I don’t love him yet, but I could one day. And I am going to be with him because he is who I want.”

Snow looked down, ashamed, “I’m sorry.”

“She’s not the one you should be apologising to,” David reminded her lightly.

Emma stirred her hot chocolate; she would talk to Killian when she saw him next. They would have a lot to talk about, especially about what happened today. The only problem was that she didn’t see him again that day, nor did she see him the next one.

By the third day, she got worried. She searched all over town; Granny’s, the docks, the library. She looked literary every place she knew he would go; but he wasn’t in any of them. That was when she started to get worried.

Finally, she went to her parents about it, but both of them seemed confused as well. It was Henry who figured out where he was.

“Did you check the park he took me when you had him babysit me?” Henry asked as he looked up from hi bowl of cereal.

“Why would he be there?” she asked him.

“He mentioned that he liked it there because he got a clear view of the stars,” Henry said with a shrug.

Less than ten minutes later, Emma had gotten the directions to the park and made her way over there. When she did, she saw him sitting on a bench, staring off into the distance.

“Killian,” Emma called out as she made her way to him. She had gotten worried when she didn’t hear from him, half worried that he had left her behind. It wouldn’t be the first time one of her relationships had ended abruptly. As she walked over to him, she saw his face began to shift. What if she wasn’t as far off as she had thought?

“Are you here to break up with me?” Killian asked her, sounding grim.

“Why would I do that?” Emma asked, surprised.

“Because you’re taking what your mom said to heart. I know you were ashamed of me, and she was right; I’m just a pirate, what good could I be for you?” Killian said in a negative voice.

“I’m not ashamed of you,” Emma said vehemently. She took a deep breath, “I never should have said nothing after my mom went after you like that. The truth is, it’s not because I am ashamed of you. It’s because I’m terrified still of being in a relationship. You’re good enough for me; you’re more than good enough. But I don’t know if I’m good enough for you.”

“What are you talking about?” he asked her in confusion.

“I’m broken,” she said, voice trembling. “Killian, I haven’t had a single successful relationship, ever. The reason I didn’t want to tell my parents is because I’m really scared. I’m scared you’re going to realise just how dysfunctional I am and leave me, just like everyone else does. And I didn’t want to tell everyone because it gives you a clean out if you wanted to take it.”

“Why would I want to leave you?” Killian asked as he turned to look at her. He held her hand in his and stroked her face with his hook.

“Because you could do so much better than me,” Emma said in a defeated voice.

“And you could do better than me. But Emma, I love you so much, and I would never want to be with anyone else. I’m not exactly a whole person either. But you heal me, piece by piece, and I think I can heal you too. So don’t give up on us so easily, because I want this to last several life times,” Killian said as he pulled her in closely.

She relaxed into his arms, “I love you,” she whispered. “And I want to be with you. I promise that I will always tell you when I have doubts, because clearly keeping it to myself doesn’t work very well. And Killian, don’t listen to my mother. After you left I set her straight. Neal isn’t my true love, you are. I mean I know we can’t exactly tell without a sleeping curse, but I’m willing to bet on us.”

He kissed her gently, “So am I.”

“Now, how about we go tell the entire town about the two of us?” Emma asked him with a smile.

“Sounds like a brilliant plan, Love,” He said as he helped her up.


End file.
